I'm Gloyd, Not Couch Bottle!
by rose in the snow
Summary: Gloyd takes Swizz's genius advice and changes his name to Couch Bottle but finds out that is totally lame. He needs to change his name back asap. The name 'The Zizzle' and cover image belong to my sister. Based on the Regular Show episode Trash Boat.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Gloyd, not Couch Bottle!

**A/N: This is loosly based on The Regular Show episode Trash Boat (which I don't own). It's suppose to be funny but I'm not the best at writing humor so please no flames. Please enjoy! **

* * *

"All famous video game characters go by one name or two first names." Swizz said as he sat inside Gloyd's house.

"So what are you saying?" Gloyd asked.

"You'll probably never be famous unless you change your name."

"Did you change your name, Swizz?"

"Yeah. Outside of Sugar Rush I'm know as 'The Zizzle.'"

Gloyd tried not to laugh at how stupid the name sounded to him. "The Zizzle?" Gloyd asked.

"Yes." Swizz said with his face totally serious. "I gave myself that name and I'm famous throughout the arcade."

Gloyd sighed. "I guess you're right. There was Ralph, Felix, Turbo, Mario. All one name."

"See that's what I'm saying." Swizz said standing up. "Now I have to go. I got a date with Adorabeezle." Swizz walked toward the door. "Just think about it." Swizz shut the door behind him.

Gloyd turned on the TV. He couldn't focus though. "Swizz's right." He said standing up and going to his fridge. "What am I going to do?" He asked then taking a root beer from the fridge and closing the door.

He went and stood in the pumpkin shaped doorway leading into his living room. "Well of course I want to be famous for my pranks." He said as he opened the root beer bottle and took a drink. "I have to change my name then but how am I going to change my name. More importantly what should my name be."

He took another drink from the bottle. "Swizz's name sounds pretty random so maybe if I change my name to two random things, I'll become famous." Gloyd said with a smile. He looked around his room and found his couch. Then he looked down and saw the bottle in his hand. "I got it!"

"The arcade opens in 10 minutes!" An announcer said.

"Tomorrow night I'll go to the code room and change my name. Then I'll become famous throughout the arcade." Gloyd went out for a day of racing.

* * *

"Wow that was one crazy day of races!" Torvald said. She had been on the roster today and was even chosen to race 3 times today by a player.

"It really was." Gloyd said. The racers had just finished the random roster race for the next day.

"Good luck tomorrow." Swizz said to Sticky, who had gotten on the roster for tomorrow. Adorabeezle playfully hit his sleeve.

Gloyd waved goodbye to the three of them since everyone had already left. He headed in the direction of his giant bright orange house and away from the castle. He walked for a few minutes before doubling back and going toward the castle.

He had heard rumors that there was a 'code room' in the castle that would allow someone to change something in the game. He had been to the castle before and assumed that the room was near the throne room.

There were a few Oreo guards around the castle but there was only one that Gloyd needed to pass, the one guarding the front door. He took one of his favorite pranks from his pocket, a pile of fake chocolate frosting, the equavalent of fake dog poop in Sugar Rush. He tossed it lightly in his hand before he tossed it at the Oreo guard. The Oreo's top cookie cracked and the cookie fell to the ground. Gloyd quickly made his way past the know unconcious Oreo guard into the castle.

The castle was quiet since Vanellope had gone to see Ralph and Sour Bill usually went to bed early. He moved through the castle and finally arrived in the coderoom. He pushed aside the curtain as his eyes widened. He moved into the hallway and opened the controller door with the universal cheat code.

The doors opened and Gloyd's eyes nearly came out of his head. The glittering boxes of code gave him innumerable options. He blinked several times to regain his focus. He took a breath and stepped into the coderoom.

This was a big mistake because he slowly began to float to the middle of the room. He frantically grabbed for the walls of the hallway. He quickly pulled himself into the hallway. "Bad...idea...bad...bad...idea." He said as he panted from the unexpected effort.

He saw the licorice rope nearby and realized that it might have a reason for being there. He took off his hat, jacket and shoes. He placed his hat on the ground upside down and put the jacket and shoes inside of it to weigh it down. "Then I'll tie the licorice around it so the the rope stays put." He then tied the rest onto his waist and moved over to the door. He tugged on the rope to see if it would hold, which it did and he moved out into the coderoom.

There were many large boxes blinking, 'Unused Designs', 'Deleted' and 'Weapons and Power ups' but Gloyd didn't touch those. "I just need to find my name." There were about 20 large boxes in the middle of the room so he decided to try and look there first. He went passed 10 boxes or so before he found his box.

The box was large and blue with his name printed in white letters. "I just need to change one thing." He tapped the box and smaller boxes appeared. He quickly found the one labeled 'Name' and tapped it. Next popped up a box the read 'Terms and Conditions'. Gloyd, like most people, just scrolled to the bottom and clicked 'I agree.' Finally he came to a screen that said 'What is your name?' He typed in the words 'Couch Bottle.' and hit okay. 'Is your name Couch Bottle?' He tapped yes and the returned to it's normal state.

He returned to the door and pushed the start button and the doors shut. He took the rope off his hat and off his waist. He redressed himself and moved the curtain aside. He had done it. He was going to be famous throughout the arcade. He walked proudly out of the coderoom and through the throne room. He walked with his head held high.

He was about to leave when he heard the Oreo guards outside. His eyes widened. He had to find another way out of the castle. He sprinted out of the throne room toward the fungeon. He took the steps to the basement two at a time. He slid through the bars of one the prison cells and boosted himself to the window. He pushed aside two metal bars that had never been fixed from when King Candy was ruler. _Good thing those bars have never been fixed if not I wouldn't have been able to sneak out of Turbo's stupid dinner parties. _He started running toward his house.

"Wait I hear a noise!" cried one of the Oreo guards toward where Gloyd was. He heard it and picked up the pace.

Once he got home he shut the door and dropped onto the sofa. "Well I changed my name and didn't get caught. It was a good day. I wonder how the other racers will react when they hear my name tomorrow."

He shrugged his shoulders and turned on The Cake Show with Candlehead at 11:30 and forgot about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Couch Bottle chap 2

As the sun was rising and the annoucer boomed "15 minutes until the arcade opens." Gloyd jumped off the couch. He sprinted out to his kart and got in. _I better get there in time. I want to see what people are going to say about my new name._

He drove quickly to the finish line and waited until all the racers were announced for the day. "Hey guys." He said and jumped out of his kart and made his way over to the others.

Taffyta turned and rolled her eyes. "Pumper Kart, what do you want?"

"Don't be so mean Taft Punk." Vanellope said with a grin.

"What were you going to say?" Torvald said coming over and hugging her boyfriend.

"I'm glad someone wants to hear what I'm going to say."

"What do you want?" Taffyta said.

"I want you guys to hear what I changed my name to."

"Vanellope von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Torvald Batterbutter, Nougetsia Brumblestain, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Snowanna Rainbeau and Couch Bottle."

As they announced the Gloyd's name, everyone turned to look at him with their mouths open. It changed into laughter. "What's so funny?" Gloyd asked with a slight blush. He didn't like being laughed at.

"I was going to be upset that you broke into the castle but that name is pain enough!" Vanellope laughed.

Gloyd saw that everyone was laughing at him. He felt glass fly through him with that image of laughter. "That was a great prank dear." Torvald said, trying to not smirk.

"It wasn't a prank." He whispered. "I'll just go change it."

"There's one thing though." Torvald said.

"What?" He asked. He needed to change it quickly. "It cost 50 coins to change your name back. I was going to change my name but I read the terms and conditions and I couldn't get that many coins."

"It costs 50 coins?" Torvald nodded. "I didn't read the terms. I only have 23."

"I guess you have to stick with Couch Bottle for a little while yet."

"I guess I'll just win a bunch of races today."

Torvald tried to reassure that he would but she didn't fully believe that it was possible. "Now, let's race."

A day of races later and Gloyd had 7 more coins than he did this morning. "I only need 20 more coins." He said as he sat in Torvald's caramel house.

"That's only 10 a day." Torvald said as she got ready for their date.

"I was lucky to get 7 today. I wouldn't be able to race then."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." She said and came downstairs. "Where are we going?" She asked with a smile.

"Chez Tiramisu."

"You're kidding."

"No. I have a reservation from a while ago." He kissed her. "Happy anniversary."

They left and drove to the restaurant. When they got there, Gloyd helped Torvald out of the kart and walked inside. "Hello, may I assist you?" The host asked.

"Two for Orangeboar."

The host looked for the name as Gloyd kissed Torvald's cheek again. "I'm sorry sir but I don't see your name."

_Fudge. The list must have updated_. He motioned the host closer so he could whisper the name instead of announce it to everyone. "Two for Couch Bottle."

"Could you repeat that sir?" The host asked. Gloyd sighed

"Two for Couch Bottle." He said a bit louder.

"Couch Bottle." The man said to himself, louder than Gloyd wished that he would. "Oh here you are Mr. Couch Bottle." The host almost yelled. "Right this way." Gloyd tried to stop turning red as he passed other customers.

When they sat down Gloyd tried to stop himself from turning pink. "Thank you again dear." Torvald said.

Gloyd nodded weakly before realizing something. "When the bill comes, can you pay?" Torvald looked disgusted. "It's not what you think. I would have to sign it Couch Bottle."

Torvald stood up. "If you had any seeds in that thick head of yours, you would have thought before you went and changed your name!" She cried and walked away.

Gloyd sat there and watched as her girlfriend left. "I need to change my name sooner." He walked up to the host. "Is there anyway to make a reservation for Friday?"

"There is one opening for Friday but it will cost an extra 50 coins."

"That's fine." He said with a sigh.

"I need someway to make extra money." He said as he drove to his house, put a sign on the door, and drove to a few locations around the game.

He hoped to get a job anywhere to make some extra coins. He tried the kart bakery, several restaurants and being a butler in the castle. He was finally able to work at the local drive thru.

He was happy to have the job but he would still need to win more races tomorrow. "I have to change my name back before Friday. I will prove to Torvald that I'm not a jerk." He said and drove home for a little sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Couch Bottle 3

When Gloyd woke up the next morning he had something. He wasn't going to make enough money just racing. For a few days, he was going to just work to make the coins he still needed. He got out of bed and got dressed.

He wasn't on the roster today so he just wanted to tell everyone that he would be gone for a couple of days. When he got there he saw the racers standing there and they looked like there were waiting for someone. "You're finally here!" Vanellope cried with a joking smile.

"Hey Couch!" Rancis said to stand next to Vanellope.

"What's up Bottle?" Minty said and crossed her arms with a smile.

"Mr. Bottle!" Sticky said with a giggle.

Gloyd turned to Vanellope, knowing that she was the person behind this. "Did you have to tell all the racers?"

Vanellope smiled. "Of course. It's just super funny."

"We heard you were working so we got you this." Adorabeezle said and handed something to Gloyd.

He looked at the object and figured out that it was an nametag. It read 'Hello my name is Couch Bottle.'

"Thanks." Gloyd said with a sarcastic voice.

"I like Couch Bottle. It's funny!" Candlehead said with a bright smile.

"I should warn you Couch Bottle." Crumbelina said with a solemn look. "Swizz, is looking for you."

Coming over the hill, Swizz was driving like a maniac. "Couch Bottle!" Gloyd stared in fear as the crazy look got bigger as Swizz drove closer to him. He pulled up next to him with a cloud of cinnamon flying and making Gloyd cough.

"Yes?" Gloyd said as he saw the crazed look in Swizz's eyes.

"You destroyed my reputation with your stupid name!"

"It's your fault! You're the one who told me to change my name." Gloyd said with an angry tone.

"Yeah, I might have done that but I didn't realize that your name would ruin my life. You made me look like the least popular person in all of GCS." Swizz stood up in his kart with a crazed smile. "That's why I've come to change your name back...by killing you."

Gloyd's eyes widened in terror. He started to run away to the castle to get away from the insane racers. "Come back here Couch!" Swizz said as he drove his kart in the same direction.

Gloyd ran as fast as he could to get to the castle. He would look every few minutes and see that Swizz was still there. It kept him motivated. When Gloyd finally got there, he banged his fists on the door. "Vanellope!"

"What Couch Bottle?" She said as she opened the door.

Gloyd ran inside. "Shut the door. Shut the door." He said and slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong?" Vanellope said with a smile. "You too popular now that you changed your name?"

"Not popular except with Swizz who wants to kill me." Gloyd got down on his knees and started to beg. "Please Vanellope! I need to change my name back today."

Vanellope smiled for a minute as she watched Gloyd begging. "Fine." She said after a minute and gave Gloyd a bag of coins. "I was saving these for a date with Rancis." She was about to hand him the money. "I want this paid back with interest as soon as you can."

Gloyd nodded and replied "Thank you so much Vanellope." Gloyd said and hugged Vanellope.

"Stop it." She said after a minute. They both heard a large crash as the door to the castle feel to the ground and Swizz stood looking rather mad.

"Hurry!" Gloyd said and pulled Vanellope toward the code room. Swizz pulled a large lollipop sword and laughed.

Gloyd began to run twice as fast and made it to the code room before Swizz made it inside the door. Gloyd quickly punched in the code and commanded Vanellope to hold the licorice rope.

Gloyd jumped inside as he heard Swizz coming into the throne room. He swam as quickly as he could over to his box and tapped it.

"Change name?" He tapped "Yes."

"Please insert 50 coins." Gloyd shoved the bag inside the box which it blinked in acceptance.

"Where are you Couch Bottle?" Swizz said with a crazy look.

"Write your name." Gloyd typed in his normall name and pressed "Okay."

"Is your name Gloyd Orangeboar?"

He tapped "Yes" again and it said "One minute." He watched as a loading wheel appeared.

"Please. Faster!" He cried as Swizz finally found the code room.

"Name change complete." Then the box returned to its normal appearance with his normal name on it.

Gloyd quickly swam out as Swizz saw him. "Couch Bottle!"

"Wait my name is Gloyd again."

"It is? Then my reputation is back."

A bright light glowed and another racer appeared. "Are you Swizz?"

"Yeah."

"You take my reputation in the future." Suddenly the room was full of characters shooting each other and trying to be the last one in the room.

"Everybody out!" Vanellope cried and glitched them out

"Sorry." Gloyd said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Never change your name again."

"Agreed."

-On Friday-

Gloyd had been able to return to the rooster today after making enough coins to take Torvald out to dinner for their anniversary.

Gloyd walked up to her house dressed in a tux with flowers and caramel candy kisses. He rang the door bell and she opened the door.

"I'm sorry. I was a jerk who wasn't thinking but I was hoping to make it up to you. Please forgive me."

Torvald smiled slowly. "Okay but only because you are so sweet."

"That's great now go get dressed. We're going out to dinner."

"Really?" She said with a smile and kissed him before quickly running upstairs.

Gloyd turned and waited by his kart for her to come down.

Gloyd smiled and said thought 'Why did I need to change my name anyway? I have everything that I always wanted already.'


End file.
